Flame of Grudge
by The John David
Summary: Alternative, purely fictional story that takes after the events of the 10 years in the future. Sawada Tsunayoshi, crossed a new journey of life along with his Family, and his Guardians, meeting his true expectations to strengthen their resolution. However, things will prevent any further circumstances that their future will seal and corrupted in worse-case scenario.
1. Chapter 1 - Wonderful Future

Before you read this, you will notice of the story was a bit incoherent and mistakes, this took me a day and hours to take notes, fix the grammars before I input everything on Microsoft Word, It wasn't quite easy. But this is all I can do.

Disclaimer: I DO not own the anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and its content, the content I write down here is purely fictional, and it is not intended to represent in actual event. Everything on the anime is for "Akira Amano", except the writer of this fiction is me, the author of course.

CHAPTER ONE: A Beautiful Day & Life

Top-View Camera:  
A sun shines through the windows, everyone is all fired up in the morning, and ready to take necessary tasks, work, activities, and so on.

Tsuna's Room:  
A 14-years old guy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, completely lacks of self-esteem, awareness, and his talent on any activities, Tsuna's room was messy, he leans down to the bed, acting like a kid in his own perspective. Meanwhile, his mother, Nana Sawada, always goes to Tsuna's room to wake him up everyday in order to go to school, however, his tutor Reborn will take care of that, after all, he always by his side to force Tsuna to wake up, everytime, everyday.

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna! It's time for you to go to school." Reborn first to break the silence as he shake Tsuna's body.  
"Uhh… Give me more five minutes, mom?" Tsuna stammer and lean on left side  
"Good grief, if you don't wake up, I'll pump you with this?" Reborn commented.

A suddenly object appeared in Reborn's hand, a hammer weight in 10kg, in order to wake Tsuna, reborn swing it down on Tsuna's belly, and finally wakes up in no time.

"AGHHHH!" Tsuna wakes and let out a scream, causing a three hummingbirds outside to fly away from the roof.

"Oh, you wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn commented to him.

"Ow, ow, ow, Reborn? What was that fo…" Tsuna replied angrily, but was cut by Reborn, slapping his forehead.

"Stop asking irrelevant question and get going? You're gonna be late again?" Reborn said to him.

Tsuna rubbed his belly and look at the clock, and was surprised, it's 6:05A.M, normally, the start of the school was supposed to be exact 6:00A.M. In any moment, Tsuna frantically jumped out of the bed and start to dress up, grabbed his polo shirt and the bread that his mom cooked for him. As Tsuna sprint from the door, his mother greet him with a smile.

"Have a good day." Nana greet him as she see his son left and sprinted way to school.

OUTSIDE STREET:

Tsuna keeps running through the street towards the school, while he was running, Tsuna is starting to bite the bread bit-by-bit until he chew up everything, However, there was someone else that is also running beside him.

"Oi, Tsuna?" a running guy that is always late for school, same affiliation to him, but talented.  
Tsuna looked at the guy beside him and surprised that it was Yamamoto Takeshi, tsuna's guardian of rain.  
"Oh, Yamamoto." Tsuna turn around to see him and replied back.  
"We still always late for school together, Tsuna, hahaha, but it was fun." Yamamoto replied, as he laughed to him.  
Tsuna creepy smiled and though to himself "He still hasn't changed, huh, his attitude is the same as we always play horrible events for Reborn".  
As Tsuna stopped his though, he faced Yamamoto and say "Anyway, we need to hurry, I bet that we are the only one left up there."  
Yamamoto laugh and replied to him "Haha, you're right, then let's hurry up."

As the two school boys sprinted to school, someone's guarding the gate of the school, crossing his arms.  
"You're late, both of you?" a man standing, leaning to the gate, and faces the two boys arrived late.

"Eeee Iiii!" Tsuna screech and shocked to face the man.  
Yamamoto stands up and face the man and say "Sorry that we're late Hibari-kun, a lot of things happened to us."

Standing and leaning in the gate was Hibari Kyoya, a leader of a Disciplinary Committee, and one of tsuna's guardian of cloud. He always hate crowds, especially his own guardians. However, since Hibari thinks that he knows them and his part of his family, he made an exception both of them, just once.

"Hmph. You may enter now, but next time, arrived late again, and I'll bite you both to death." Hibari's instinct kick in to him and said to the boys who arrives late.  
"Thank you, Hibari-san" Tsuna replied and smiled to him.  
"Let's go now, Tsuna" Yamamoto walks up to school along with him.

In Hibari's viewpoint, he is much more pessimistic to any crowds, even for his Guardians, but for an exception, he smiled a bit for them, because inside of him, was happy of becoming part of Tsuna's Guardian. And after that, he goes up to school.

AFTER SCHOOL:

All the students have done all of their studies and activities to do, the teachers have return the exams to the students and finds out their results as they go home together. Meanwhile, Tsuna was about to walk home, feeling depressed, but stopped by when he called by someone.

"Tsuna-kun". A girl's voice suddenly hear to Tsuna behind him.  
As Tsuna face the girl, he was starting to giggle. Standing to the girl who called Tsuna was Sasagawa Kyoko, walks up to Tsuna's side.  
"How's your study, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko break the silence as they continue to walk home together.  
"It was fine, hehehe" Tsuna laugh a bit, but in his mind "It was worse, I got lowest grades on Social Studies and Science." He feel more depressed in his though seeing and remembering the test scores he gets.

"Hehe, good for you, Tsuna-kun. Good luck" Kyoko replied as she giggle a bit to him.

Tsuna looked at her, nodded and say "Thank you, Kyoko-chan, I'll do my best next time."

Kyoko didn't say anything as they continue to walk from home, but she was so happy that she always accompany Tsuna, giving him a strong courage.

Tsuna and Kyoko parted ways, as Kyoko walks away from Tsuna to go home, she can't wait for the evening that there was a celebration for his big Brother's birthday, "Sasagawa Ryohei".

NIGHT AT PARK:

As Tsuna walks through his home, he stops by a park a bit, but something bothers him that is about the 10 years in the future. The whole Tsuna's Guardian, fighting the Giglio Neo Family, Six Funeral Wreaths, and Byakuran. He still thinks about his own future timeline. He wasn't so sure what will be on his future life? Is he thinks about being a Dame-Tsuna forever, or to being a normal citizen just like the other people. Who knows to him? But Tsuna thinks that doesn't matter what will he gets to him in his future. It was still unknown to him.

As Tsuna's keep walking and thinking about his future, someone interrupted his thoughts behind him.

"Juudaime (10th)" a man called him by official boss name.  
Tsuna stops his though and turn behind the man who called him. Standing to the man was Gokudera Hayato, one of Tsuna's Guardian of Storm.  
"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stammer a little as his whole body turn around by him.  
"Good evening, Juudaime" Hayato smiled greet him by a gesture of hand.  
"Good evening too, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna return the greeting to him an smile.  
"What are you doing here at night? Juudaime?" Gokudera looked around before he looks to him.  
"Ah, um, It's nothing, I-I just want some alone time, that's all, and I'll be heading home right now" Tsuna replied to him without hesitation.  
"I see, well, take care, Juudaime." Gokudera commented him as he starts to walk away.  
"Ye-yeah, you too, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna say the same thing to him as he see walks around.

Both of them are been parting ways, Tsuna starts to walk through his house to get some rest. However, someone's was watching him by a footage. Standing in the electricity post in upper front of Tsuna, a small camera pointed at him, walking away. And an unknown man, wearing a fancy black cloth with a hood, crossing his arms together and says in his thoughts.

"It must be him… The Official Vongola Tenth Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi"  
"Hehehehe… Interesting."

So... what do you think? I know it's not an elegant story, but let me know if you have questions for the story. That's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, there's more to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unpredictable Person

CHAPTER TWO: Unpredictable Person

Tsuna's House:

"I'm home?" Tsuna got home, opening and closing the door, his expression is quite normal.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun? It's been a night you came home." Her mother greet her as she worried about her son.

"Hmm… It's just nothing, ma, I stayed a bit in a park for fun." Tsuna replied giggle, nodding his face side-by-side to her.

"Oh, I see, that's a relief. I'll be making dinner anyway, you should come join us." Her mother commented happily as she starts making a dinner for the return of Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

"Yes, ma. Thank you" Tsuna happily said to her as he sits down on the floor to take off his shoes.

Silence came across the house, Tsuna head upstairs to his room and let himself fall on to the bed, letting out a small moan, as he rest for a bit, he daydream about Kyoko, the girl he had a crush on, and was thinking that he wish to spend time with her sometimes, but no matter how many times he thinks about her, he extremely feels nervous, much his world will start to melt. Suddenly, a multiple knocking door heard in his room and his daydream broke. Tsuna gets up, feels irritated.

"Yes." As he opens the door, there's no one, even looking down, thinking that it was Reborn or someone to enter. Suddenly… a brick with a letter thrown in his window, glass was shattered into pieces, he crouch, screams and panic, though that he was going to get hit.

"Wha… What the.." He couldn't open his eyes, still panicked. But as the demeanor stops, he slowly opens it and found the brick with a letter. As he slowly stands and get close, he picks up the letter, starting to unfold and read it.

"_Come to the Namimori Shrine at 7:00P.M. We are truly honor you to meet us there tomorrow, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. NOTE: If you don't show up tomorrow at Namimori Shrine in exact time. You're friends will be killed with my hands." Sincerely stranger, C$$%)S._

"What… is… all this. I… Is this a… prank or something." As Tsuna finish reading the letter, his expression goes in confused, even that he reads the name of someone. "I don't understand this letter nor the person's identity."

Something is strange about the letter. Silent had came in his room, still feeling confused. As he goes downstairs. He spotted Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, watching a television, along with his mother, making dinner for them. As Lambo always rushing for breakfast and how snotty brat he is, he is still part of the family.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and join us, you're gonna miss mama's dinner." He broke the silence as he spotted Tsuna, going downstairs, feeling nervous as he approached them.

"Tsuna-nii, what's the matter, your face seems weird." Fuuta commented Tsuna in normal expression as he observe his reaction.

"No, no, I… I feel tired anyway, that's why I came down for a dinner." Tsuna nervously laughed, he couldn't find the right words to express for them, but inside of his mind, the letter he read is bothering him and he can't disobey it.

"Oh Tsu-kun, perfect timing, Dinner is now ready." Tsuna's mother said to him happily as she puts down the plates along with a four egg yolks, four sliced beefs, a rice cooker, and some water and tea in the table where everyone is waiting to eat.

"Yes, ma. Thank you for the food." Tsuna sits as he calms himself down and eat the dinner that her mother make it for them. Everyone is making random stories, comments and watch any breaking news in the T.V. before they goes to their each bed.

* * *

THE DAY AFTER YESTERDAY

Tsuna woke up in 5:00A.M. Normally, he accidentally wakes up in 6:00A.M. He frantically jumps out of his bed, heading downstairs as he spot a bread left on the table. taking one in the table and a quick bath, putting a clothes and ready to go. Tsuna opens the door slowly, trying not to wake everyone in their rooms.

"I'm off." Tsuna mutter these words and walks straight to the school. During his every steps, Tsuna brought the letter he read yesterday and starting to feel anxiety about it.

"My friends are going to be killed if I don't show myself to the Namimori Shrine, what could they possibly want to me." Staring in horrible letter gives him a goosebumps, he doesn't want that to happen. But if the letter is actual to him, he'll definitely go to the Shrine.

After time passes, he manage to reach the school, going in as he see Hibari Kyoya, the Disciplinary Committee, standing in the front gate, crossing his arms. Soon as he open his eyes, he was surprised that Tsuna is the first one to get in the school.

_"Wow, Omnivore, I'm surprised you're so early to came here."_ Hibari commented him in happy mood.

Tsuna didn't reply back to him, he simply made a nod in peripheral to him. However, Hibari, still in a good mood, after he observe him, he spotted a suspicious letter that Tsuna was holding and reading it.

"That… letter. It couldn't be." Shocked, Hibari mutter the words to him, letting his arms down, staring at the letter that Tsuna have it, his happy expression goes in anger.

* * *

CLASS 1-A

Tsuna opens the door, and quite surprised to himself that he's the first person to arrive in this section so early. However, his expression seems so serious as he keeps holding the letter. The time is 5:45A.M. Every of his classmates are arriving. Some of his classmates surprised that they see Tsuna, sitting down at the back, being silent and completely serious. Moments later, Yamamoto arrives at 5:54A.M. As he spotted Tsuna was already in the school. Yamamota approach Tsuna to greet him.

"Good morning, Tsuna" Yamamoto happily greets him. Tsuna doesn't face him, but only nodded by peripheral. Yamamoto takes his nod as a 'good morning' to him and sit down in the middle.

_Soon, their subject teacher arrives, and everyone is in focus of studying, including Tsuna._

EXACTLY 3:00P.M.

Their final subject teacher dismissed the Class 1-A in a exact time, as they are already going home for a review of the daily activities for all their subjects. However, Yamamoto seems having a lot of questions for every subject teachers, there are some internal conflicts about the other activities, even he's good at any sports, he's a bit terrible at understanding written things.

As many of Class 1-A people are ready to go home. Tsuna stands up in his seat, packing his books and notebooks and ready to go. Moreover, his attention goes to the horrible letter. Since it was early to him to wait at the destination, he walks out to the school and plan to go in the restaurant. But as many steps he take outside of the school, he spotted Gokudera Hayato in front of the gate to pick Tsuna to go home together.

"Juudaime, let's go home together." Gokudera greets him in happy mood, his left hand waving to him, in return, Tsuna's attention goes to him.

"Gokudera-kun, umm… sorry, you can go without me." Tsuna comment him in serious mood, making Gokudera slightly worry about his behavior.

"Is something the matter, Juudaime?" Gokudera confused at Tsuna's reaction. Momentarily…

"Tsuna-kun." A suddenly girl voice grabs his attention, he already knows who is calling him. After hearing his name. Tsuna turns around and look bashful a little.

Standing in behind of Tsuna, he spotted Kyoko, along with Haru and her other friends. "Kyoko-chan, good afternoon". Tsuna nervously smile to her, standing in his side. But he shows no idiotic behavior to her. As the matter of time, Kyoko breaks the silence as Tsuna is nervous.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun, let's go ho…" Kyoko speaks these words to him, but Tsuna quickly cuts her words, and say.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I got an important thing to do before I go home." He completely say these words, but he was starting to get scared because the more time he thinks about his friends, the more terror Tsuna feels about the letter. Can't endure these moment, Tsuna runs straight outside of the school gate, Immediately goes to the restaurant close to the Namimori Shrine as he eats food to kill time.

* * *

6:59P.M.:

After Tsuna kills time. He head straight to the Namimori Shrine, the place in the past where they hit him or his friends in Ten-Year Bazooka, redirecting them to their future place, fighting fearsome enemies to prevent their future and past fabricated into reality.

Tsuna stands up to the front of Namimori Shrine. It seems he's the first to arrive in the place where the letter was taken to him. He walks slowly to the small stair of Shrine to sit down. And in moment, he heard some voice coming behind to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of Vongola Tenth Family. We truly expect to see you came and follow the letter we gave to you." A man, wear in a formal black clothes stands behind to him, but happy to attend to see him face-to-face.

"_*gasp_". Tsuna couldn't speak. He saw a familiar man, speaking to him, he completely turns around to him and say. "Who… are you…?"

Out of the place in Namimori Shrine, Hibari, standing in the tree, crossing his arms and peek them, follows Tsuna and the presence of the man that he wants to see the Boss of the Vongola Tenth Family.

"Who is that man?" Hibari's mood changed into irritating, wanted to know the man.

* * *

This is the next chapter. Let me know if you got problems about this story, and I'll re-evaluate it. It took me three months to write this on my paper in order to implement it on Word. I'll be looking for idea on the man in formal clothes. This is clearly familiar to the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime to avoid confusion, so don't worry. Hope you enjoy. Stay tuned for the next story.


End file.
